Smile
by KamiQueen
Summary: "Snow!" - The orange-haired boy shouted. "No! Please don't go!" - the little boy cried.  "What do you want? Why don't you leave me alone? You stupid carrot-top!" - He shouted. "Because I want to make you smile, as I always do..."
1. The carrottop arrives!

Smile

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters, but the story is mine.<p>

* * *

><p>"Snow!" - The orange-haired boy shouted. "No! Please don't go!" - the little boy cried.<br>"What do you want? Why don't you leave me alone? You stupid carrot-top!" - He shouted. "Because I want to make you smile, as I always do..."

* * *

><p>Kitsu: First Chapter! The carrot-top arrives!<p>

* * *

><p>- Karakura High School -<p>

A tall, orange-haired boy walked into the building. He went to the reception. Behind the desk sat a young girl. Well, not so young. She was in her mid-thirties.  
>Her black hair was fixed by a buckle. Only one pair of thick glasses to be seen, by the porn magazine what she read.<br>He cleared his throat, but she did not notice.

The boy cleared his throat again, but she still not observed. The blood vessels on the orange-haired one's head began to swell. She just read on. The guy had  
>enough and slammed his fist on the table. For this, the girl looked up. The boy saw her badge. Something was written on it.<p>

"Nanao Ise." - He read out.

"Yes, what do you want? I just have a break!" - The woman, Nanao said.

"I am a new student. I would had to arrive yesterday, but my flight was canceled, so I just could come today. "

"Okay. Give me one minute and I'll tell you where to go."

"Ok."

She mumbled something, then turned to the computer.

_/ She is not supposed to know my name? /_ - tought the boy.

His brown eyes watched curiously, what does the woman. Then his eyes narrowed when he saw his name on the screen.

"You are Kurosaki Ichigo, right?"

"Yes."_ /How did she know it?/ _- tought Ichigo.

"Here's your timetable. Your first class is in the 315 rooms, your teacher is Ukitake Jouushiro."

"Thanks." - Said before he ran away to find the class.

"Kids .. huh." - She said and returned to her porn magazine.

- Ukitake's classroom -

"So if we take y from the x then the result is 16."

"Then the next example to be ..."

The class groaned, except a white-haired boy who just stared out the window.

"Got it!"

The teacher started to write a new example on the board.

"Well, who knows the answer?" The white-haired teacher looked around the classroom.

"Asano-san, please." - The boy with brown hair, known as Keigo Asano looked at the teacher.

"Ohhh, uh, twelve-thirty - Oh, uh ..."

"Well?" - Keigo already tried begging, when ...

"BANNNG !"

The door swung open and an orange-haired boy entered. The teacher just wanted to speak, when the boy raised his hand, he gasped.

"M-my name ih..is Ichih...Ichigo Kurosaki, I mhh the n-new student."

"Well, welcome Ichigo."

"Please introduce yourself and sit next to Hitsugaya-san." - Said while pointing the white-haired boy who sat next to the window. The boy, named  
>Toushiro Hitsugaya, turned toward to the teacher.<p>

"Okay." - Ichigo said, then turned toward the class.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I love sports, good parties. I hate to learn and before you ask, this is my real hair color. Oh and one more thing - turned toward Toushiro - I'm gay!

Toushiro is sweat dropped. / I guess this will be an interesting year. /

To be countinued...

Kitsu:...Please R&R!


	2. I make a smile on your face!

Smile

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters, but the story is mine.<p>

* * *

><p>"Snow!" - The orange-haired boy shouted. "No! Please don't go!" - the little boy cried.<br>"What do you want? Why don't you leave me alone? You stupid carrot-top!" - He shouted. "Because I want to make you smile, as I always do..."

* * *

><p>Kitsu: Chapter two! I make a smile on your face!<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey girls! You have heard that a very hot new guy came?"<p>

"Yeah his hair is orange!"

"Let's go and check him!"

"Wait, I heard that he is gay!"

"Oh no. And where did you hear that?"

"From one of he is new class mate. She said that when he is arrived, he finished his debut with said he is gay!"

/ Mother. The guy is just an hour here, and he is has already done much scandal. / - thought Toushiro.

- The classes End - Toushiro's pow -

I just walked out of school, as usual, when suddenly a sharp voice caught my attention.

"Hey Toushiro!" - I turned and saw a carrot-top, Ichigo running towards me.

"What do you want? Kurosaki?"

"Well, I thought we could go home together."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said!"

"But-"

"Just leave me alone!"- he said and started walking, Ichigo watched in silence as I went.

- Ichigo's house - Ichigo's pow -

"Frankly, I do not understand what with this guy!"

"What guy?" - Said of the red, pineapple-haired boy.

"A little small, white-haired guy. He is my new classmate, Renji."

"Wait? You now talking about Toushiro?"

"Yes, this is the name of it. Why?"

"Hitsugaya, the school's Prince of Ice!"

"So what?"

"He behaves coldly with everyone! He will not make an exception with you!"

"Okay, okay! But exactly what is he doing? Just because I do not think that he is completely ice-hearted!"

"But he is! He never smiles. For nothing and anyone! No one can cheat a smile on on his face!" - Said Renji, Ichigo smiled.

"Oh no! Do not try!"

Ichigo suddenly stood up and raised his right arm! Renji just frowned.

"I hereby, Ichigo Kurosaki, pledge to make smile on, Toushiro Hitsugaya's face, whatever it takes!"

"Oh mother, it will not end well ..."


	3. Prove it!

Smile

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters, but the story is mine.<p>

* * *

><p>"Snow!" - The orange-haired boy shouted. "No! Please don't go!" - the little boy cried.<br>"What do you want? Why don't you leave me alone? You stupid carrot-top!" - He shouted. "Because I want to make you smile, as I always do..."

* * *

><p>Kitsu: Chapter Three! Prove it! Thanks for the review Hanabi Kaori (Sekar-chan :3)<p>

* * *

><p>- Karakura High School -<p>

Toushiro was having lunch when Keigo, jumped on his desk and started to say something. Very dart so you could not understand what he said. All that Toushiro  
>was able to take from what he said was, "Your ex-boyfriend," "tell" and "asked me."<p>

"Keigo what you're talking about here?"

"Your ex-boyfriend came here, he's out and asked me to tell you."

"Oh, mother. I'll be back, and - stood up and cast a murderous glance at the others - if you dare to come after me, you're all done. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya-sama!" - Responded at once.

Toushiro ran down the corridor, he hurried so didn't care if people stared at him.

* * *

><p>- Outside, in front of the school -<p>

A blue-haired's guy talking to a bunch of girls, pointing them his muscles.

"And why are you here Jaggerjack-sama?"

"Oh, just to-"

"Grimmjow !" - came a sharp voice, then a swamp, flew straight the blue-haired's face, which sent him flying into the wall. The owner of feet gracefully  
>landed. Then walked to the blue one.<p>

"Shi-Shiro-chan. Good to see you, baby."

"I'm not your baby, you big idiot." - Toushiro turned

"Oh please. I'm sorry already snowdrop." - Grimmjow said while stood up and walked over to the little white-haired's angel.

"Do not call me that!"

"Come on Shiro, talk somewhere else." - He said, and grabbed the smaller male then pulled back behind the school.

"Why are you here?"

"Because of You."

"Me? But why?"

"Because I need you!"

"What? No way!"

"Yes! You're my everything! I need you! I need your love!"

"You have to think about it before you cheated me with a big breasted bitch!" - Hitsugaya said and turned away from Grimmjow.

"Please! I regret what I did. The worst decision of my life, was that I cheated you! Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know."

Grimmjow came to Toushiro and hugged him from behind.

"Please, please, please ... I miss you so much. Baby, come back to me, take me back, I love you. So much, so much, I love you so much. I'm begging you  
>please forgive me."<p>

Grimmjow whispered to the younger boy's ear, he hugged him more tightly and prayed to God that the boy forgive him.

"No .. no, no, NO NO NO NO NO !" - Toushiro yelled and jumped out of the older boy's grasp.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I FORGIVE THAT YOU DID SO EASILY? DO NOT RIDICULOUS ME!" - Grimmjow stared.

"If you want me to forgive, show me that you're worthy of my love!" / Now, surely he will not commit. / - Thought the child-genius.

"Okay!"

"Good-Wait, What?"

"I undertake, I prove to you that I am worthy of your love! Just watch!"

With it Grimmjow was gone, leaving behind a very confused Toushiro.

To be countinued...

* * *

><p>Kitsu: R&amp;R please!<p> 


End file.
